Sleeping Positions
by LaChoy
Summary: Who knew a sleeping position could say so much about you? Eiri didn't. Shuichi did. Unfortunately.


**Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me. End of story.**

**Warning: **I wrote this two _years_ ago. For some reason, I could never delete it. I don't really like it but I couldn't delete it so I might as well put it to some good use.

* * *

Eiri had mixed emotions about Shuichi's day off. It was nice to have Shuichi there for a five-a-day romp, more than the usual three times they did it. And it was nice when Shuichi would make him a shitty snack that never looked good because the damn brat couldn't cook. It wasn't meant for consumption and Shuichi would get worried and decide he would take care of him. The novelist liked the attention. He just wouldn't show it.

Of course, Eiri didn't like to be interrupted when he was writing. Especially when he'd have one of those moments when the words just typed themselves. And it seemed that was when Shuichi decided to 'take care' of him. So this was the usual con. Shuichi caring too much and getting in the way. All day, almost every hour. No, almost every half an hour. Every second? It wasn't that much of an exaggeration.

It didn't help that Eiri would get annoyed and yell at him. Since Shuichi would start crying and then that meant cheering the boy up. Which Eiri found it hard to do because he was still annoyed at being taken away from his work.

So when Shuichi yelled his name and went running into the office, Eiri wasn't surprised.

"Yuki! I just found something interesting out about you!"

"What? That I don't like to be bothered when I'm writing?"

The pink haired boy glared for a brief second, then shook his head. "No! I took this sleeping positions quiz, and since I know you sleep on your stomach, I looked yours up. It's really amazing. Mine had me dead on! Except for the vain part. I'm not vain."

"What do you call staring at yourself in the mirror for an hour?" Eiri commented and decided it was time to have a cigarette. The brat wasn't going to shut up any time soon and it seemed he was too hyper to actually try to shut up.

"I'm_studying _myself, there's a difference."

"You said studying. That's a big word for you, congratulations. I'll contact the presses right away."

That did it. Before the last word came out, Shuichi was already bawling. It seemed Shuichi was experiencing his monthly mood swings. If it hadn't been for the fact that the singer stood up when he pissed, Eiri would have thought he was with a woman rather than a man.

But Shuichi was crying so Eiri knew the only way to fix the problem was to actually listen to what Shuichi had to say. The writer only prayed it was more interesting than the rant Shuichi gave last month. Artificial flavoring in pocky isn't exactly a stimulating conversation.

Eiri sighed, built himself up for the oncoming rambles, and said as nicely as he could. "Shuichi, I didn't mean it. Now stop whining and tell me what the quiz said about me."

Even with the bit of insult Eiri had accidentally slipped, it somehow cheered Shuichi up.

"Its okay, Yuki! The quiz was really good and had you perfectly. It said you're passionate-"

"Passionate? What? In no way am I passionate," Eiri interrupted. Great, he was going to have to listen to a quiz that wasn't anywhere near right. The shit he put up with for his damn lover.

Shuichi kept on smiling and shook his head. "But you are, Yuki! Like when you get mad at me, you aren't calm about it. You kick me out, yell, and everything. That's passionate, isn't it?"

Damn it, Eiri thought. He was right. That wasn't exactly tranquility. Not that he'd let his lover know. So he stayed quiet.

"Oh, and then when we make love-"

"I got the point already! Just move onto the next one!" Eiri interrupted again.

"Okay, it also said you were really outgoing and brash. Which you are, Yuki! You can't say you aren't!"

"What? Just how the hell am I outgoing? Calling you brat, idiot, and such isn't outgoing. Get a dictionary. Look it up."

Still smiling, Shuichi replied in a playful tone. "But Yuki, what about just now? I know you don't want to hear about this quiz, but you did it so I would stop crying. You do that a lot for me! Oh, and the cat downstairs. You always have something for it. And even though you don't like Mika, you do spend a while shopping for her so you can get a good gift for her on her birthday and then you spend extra to make it look really good."

"Just to make sure she won't complain," Eiri said off handedly. Shit, so far this quiz was actually defining his character pretty good. He didn't even have to argue about the brash one, he could be brash at times. "What's the next one say, brat? I don't have all day."

"Okay! It says you're selfish."

Eiri actually let a smile grace his face. "Oh yeah, I'm selfish. Coming from the kid who always takes my time away from writing."

Somehow, Shuichi's smile widened. "Don't change the subject! You are selfish. You take the covers away from me, like the quiz says you do. When we have any kind of sweets in the house, you eat most of them before I have a chance. You always try taking most of the bed. When we do have sex, you almost always think about your pleasure before mine. And I might try to take your time, but you're selfish about your time."

"Really? How? It's my work time."

Finally, the smile Shuichi had slipped off his face and was reduced to a frown. "What about when I want a cuddle because I'm feeling depressed?"

Eiri was about to comment 'You get depressed over a crushed bug' but thought better of it.

"I don't get a cuddle or a hug because you want to finish your story so you can have more time to have some comfort without any stress of work. Oh, and the quiz says you like comfort and really dislike stressful situations, by the way."

The blonde haired novelist had no clue what to say. When he thought about it, he was actually selfish a lot of the time. He had never really thought about Shuichi's constant up and down modes. Really, the singer would probably get depressed since he was so damn emotional. How many times had he turned Shuichi down when the boy needed some attention? Eiri had never given it a second thought.

But Eiri knew that he couldn't just go and apologize. His pride wouldn't let him. He had to settle for something else.

"Come on, Shuichi."

The boy looked up with a confused expression. "What?"

Sighing, and preparing himself for the glomp that was about to come, but still keeping his scowl, he replied. "You said you wanted more time with me, so I'm taking a break. We'll watch a show, or something."

"Yuki!" And as Eiri had predicted, Shuichi's hyperactive behavior returned and jumped on him. "Thank you! Let's go watch a movie instead!"

Eiri mentally groaned. You give the brat one little piece of candy and he turns it into a three-layered cake. "Fine. But maybe I should start sleeping on my side so this doesn't happen again."

"You wouldn't want that, Yuki."

"Why?"

"It says people who sleep on their side are real good friends, and I think that's too much to ask from you."

Eiri smirked. Maybe every brat did have their day.


End file.
